ootoofandomcom-20200214-history
Schimata Kyzou
Background Kyzou is the youngest assassin of the School of the Eagle, an elite, secret ninja clan based in the Echo Mountains. His father was the leader of the School of the Viper and his mother was a recruit for the School of the Spider. When the two ninja wished to have a son, they approached the School of the Eagle and had Kyzou grown in a test tube from their DNA, thus ensuring they could continue their ninja duties and to not allow their son to be torn between the two schools. By being grown in a test tube, Kyzou was born without defect and was essentially the perfect human. His body and mind was able to withstand the extreme stress from the ninja training unlike any other student before allowing him to learn at an accelerated rate. The youth managed to master all the basic techniques of ninjutsu at the tender age of 6 before beginning his training under a ninja master. Because of the child's unbelievable potential, he was placed under the tutelage of the current number 2 of the Eagle School: Kazashimi Jai. Jai acknowledged the boy's talent, but saw the struggles the boy had internally with being split from his parents, never seeing them due to his training and their missions. Many times in training he would prove to be aggressive and not adhere to the rules of combat, often beating his sparring partner to near-death. Jai realized the boy was too dangerous to be left to spar with the other pupils and took to engaging the boy in combat himself, often besting him without being touched. This just increased the child's frustration even more, causing him to be more reckless with his techniques. Jai accepted that conventional training methods would be wasted on Kyzou and decided to approach his tutelage from a different angle. After explaining to Kyzou they were required to go on a secret mission, he left with the boy to travel the world. Early Life Jai came to the conclusion that Kyzou needed a sense of purpose for why he trained. Within the walls of the school he was considered no more than a weapon, put aside by his parents to be honed until he can be unleashed on the world. Jai believed by showing him the world, he would eventually understand that there was more to living than just killing. The pair traveled to many lands, meeting merchants, thieves, assassins and nobility alike. Kyzou slowly became more schooled in the workings of the world, learning the value of trade and diplomacy and that you didn't need to draw weapons to win fights. He trained with thieves in the arts of escape and theft, running across rooftops and using stealth to blend into the crowd. He sat amongst the nobles and politicians, listening to how they debated and discussed the happenings of cities and the different laws they believed necessary. This educated him in diplomacy and the skill of lying. He saw how fates were decided with just words and how information alone could tilt the balance of power within cities. This freedom to the real world opened Kyzou's eyes as to what Jai was trying to teach him. He may be a weapon built by his parents but he was still a person that could make his own choices. For once in his life Kyzou was at peace. He had met all sorts of people, made friends, discovered new lands and expanded his training beyond just ninjutsu. Jai was proud of his student. The boy had come to excel within the training and he finally had a sense of direction, however he knew that the child could no longer return to the School of the Eagle. The boy was no longer the cold weapon they had been sharpening and if he were to return all the work Jai had put into nurturing him would be undone. On Kyzou's 15th birthday Jai led him to a forest clearing where he declared that Kyzou would be doing his final test. The boy understood what was to transpire. The final test of the School of the Eagle was to defeat your master in combat. The two fought for three days straight, exchanging blows and clashing blades, the motions so perfect it seemed closer to a dance. At the end of the third day Jai managed to gain the upper hand and knocked Kyzou out. When Kyzou awoke, he was alone in the clearing with a cloak wrapped round him and Jai's Wakizashi in his hand. This was a challenge laid out by his master. Kyzou rose and began his journey, he would continue his training and one day defeat his master. Current Life Kyzou now travels searching for opponents to hone his abilities against. He goes city to city, living among the populous learning from them about their situations and using his skills to keep himself fit and healthy. After pick pocketing a dwarf, he discovered among the gold a card for the guild of OoToO. Considering this guild as an opportunity to hone his skills among the warriors he set out to join them. Quotes "Sometimes victory is the battle not fought" - Jai when sparring with Kyzou "I was made to be the best, that's why you lose to me" - Kyzou after a sparring match "Weapons were made for killing, that's why I kill" - Kyzou after nearly killing a student Category:Characters